Tension
by P.A.W.07
Summary: Let's just face it. There is certainly tension between Rory and the Doctor. It can just be hard to try to compete for Amy's attention and Rory finally shows his dislike over the situation, emotionally. So the Doctor does what he does best: fixes it. R/D/A


Tension: Let's just face it. There is certainly tension between Rory and the Doctor. It can just be hard to try to compete for Amy's attention and Rory finally shows his dislike over the situation, emotionally. So the Doctor does what he does best: fixes it. Oneshot.

Rating: Teen for Sexual Themes.

Disclaimer: If only, if only, the plot bunny sings.

…

The nurse, Rory, stood there trying not to glare across the way as the door shut to the Tardis, the three of them barely surviving their latest escape… again. And he accepted that. They were always in unknown territory and they did many good things so there were certainly many things that were meant to be liked about the Doctor. Really there were. Like…

Like…

Like…

Hmm, well, there probably were many things that must have been nice about the Doctor, but at this very moment he couldn't think of one. All he could think of was the hug that the Doctor was giving her, embracing her not like two survivors from their latest adventure, but as someone embraced an old lover.

He had seen in many times, but … today… he had almost lost her once. He would not lose her again. Not to him. Not to the Doctor.

Suddenly, his strides large, Rory was between the two of them, pressing the other male away in the most violent way Rory was capable of… which wasn't much.

"Stop it! Stop touching her," he cried, rage in his eyes suddenly turning to surprise as he took a step away from the two shocked huggers. "Stop… touching her like that."

Amy stood there, arms wide in irritancy as she asked, "Like what? We were _hugging_. You know, hugging, both glad to be alive. Stop acting like he was molesting me."

"He just as well's have!" cried the other, taking another step away from the other two, looking around the Tardis as if looking for more words. His voice shook as he continued, "You touch her like you love her, and Amy … you … you… like it. Aren't you supposed to love me?"

Rory's voice broke and Amy looked away, shaking her head, lost for words. And for a moment there was nothing but the sound of the ship's engines. It wasn't until the Doctor took a step forward, wanting to touch the other man's shoulder in a comforting manner only to have Rory bark, "Don't touch me! You're the bastard who's trying to ruin me and Amy's relationship!"

The Time Lord immediately jumped back, his two hearts hammering for a moment in shock at the veracity of the outburst.

"Okay, okay, calm down. We don't have to put rhino heads on and fight to the death or anything, Rory. Just calm down," stated the Doctor, taking a few steps back and putting his hands out, letting the other male know that he wasn't trying to cut into territory.

"O-oh yeah! Well, well, than stop acting like she is your squishy bear," blurted out the other man, wiping his mouth.

Amy, who had looked ready to stand and defend the doctor stalled and put on a quizzical expression. The Doctor put on the same expression as well and then at the same moment they both asked, "Squishy bear?"

The Britain shook his hands around for a moment as if his brain was misfiring for a few moments before he was able to blubber out, "W-well, you're always touching her, a-and hugging her for really long periods of time… and you stole her on our wedding night."

For a moment, inclining his head as if to say no but then thinking better of it, stated, "Well… technically if was several days before your wedding, but that is beside the point."

"No, no," stated the human, his voice squeaking. "It is the point. You k-know how you've insulted my manhood… you stole her."

"I'm nobody's property, Rory," Amy interjected but was promptly ignored.

"But I'm the one that loves you!" he howled, tears threatening to come into his eyes as he took another step away from the other two as if burned, "I guarded you in that _box_ for nearly two-thousand years… two thousand…"

Rory suddenly choked up, his words being lost. He turned away, taking his sleeve to wipe away the tears that he was trying to hide from the others.

The Doctor, squeezing his hands together and releasing them as if he was unsure as of what to do, made a choice. He looked at Amy and not giving it another thought he took a few hungry steps forward and tried to throw his arms around the other man in a hug, an embrace, but Rory pulled away.

"Don't touch me! Don't touch me!" he snapped, trying to get away from the other but his struggle in vain as the Doctor kept moving forward, speaking in a soft voice in a calming manner. Luckily, the Time Lord won out and Rory surrendered to the other man's arms and allowed the alien to embrace him, rubbing his back.

It took a few moments after that, tears trailing down onto the Doctor's suit and Amy looking away in shame before the emotional break started to calm down, Rory just hiccupping a whimper here or there before the Time Lord let him go.

Hand rubbing Rory's shoulder, the Doctor smiled at him, stating softly, "I will admit that I am fond of Amy, Rory."

Amy's head perked up, disbelief and maybe a glimmer of hope flickering in her eyes; Rory just looked torn between breaking down into a new fit of tears or roaring in rage, but the Doctor's next words echoed over the room before either could react properly.

"But I also am very fond of you, Rory. There is something so very human about you… you guarded her for thousands of years. I envy that type of commitment… that type of love. I respect you, Rory."

Rising up and clapping his hands like a man with a plan, the Doctor's voice gained its usual jubilation as he stated, "Which is why I have come up with a plan to fix this little problem."

He swung on his feet for a moment, nervously looking between Rory and Amy Pond; he finally stood in front of the other male and stated in the calmest tone he could, "Rory, you are very handsome, in a kicked puppy way, which is why I'm purposing this.

Suddenly, before the human even had an idea of what the other was about to do, the Doctor had grabbed a hold of the other man by the head and then pulled Rory in close for a … kiss. Rory's eyes immediately went wide and Amy looked like she was about to drop on her bum and wonder how long she had been sleeping, but the Doctor merely moved his lips amongst the other's before pulling away and stating, "Well, that was very anticlimactic and not very romantic at all. Come now, Rory, at least try to kiss back."

This time when the Doctor moved his head in again for another kiss, Rory's mouth was open this time so, tilting his head, the Doctor deepened this kiss, pressing his tongue into the other's mouth and playing with the foreign piece of flesh. It took about a minutes of this deep, spirited kissing before Rory reacted by slowly kissing back, the two's lips moving together, breath being pulled in hungrily from the other man before the kiss was broken.

Rory merely stood there, shell shocked and dreamy eyed.

The Doctor merely seemed happy with the result, sliding back his hair as he stated, "Well, at least Rory's a decent kisser so this should be far more enjoyable. Now, as I was saying, I purpose we all have a threesome to get rid of the tension of this love triangle thing-y. Now, off to the bouncy room, it should be more fun there."

The Doctor then took Rory's sweat covered hand and started to lead the other away to presumably could have only been the bouncy room, stalling halfway and leaving a shell shocked Rory for a moment, before he walked back to Amy, stating, "Come on, just don't stand there. It's a _three_some."

The Doctor, taking her hand and dragging her over to Rory only to take up there other man's hands as well, started back towards this mysterious bouncy room, the girl chocking out, "O-oh –kay, to the bouncy room it is… I guess."

"Yeah," gurgled Rory in a daze, "The bouncy room…"

XXX

Paw07: I love, love, the idea of the lone centurion and that Rory loved her so much that he waited nearly two thousand years for her. I couldn't stop thinking about that for days after that episode and every time I see some fanart of mention of it I actually cry. Its such a loyal love. I know that Amy's going to be with Rory in the end… if they don't both die… but sometimes Amy's thirst for excitement and the Doctor's need for companionship sometimes make me worry about that relationship. So, this is not supposed to be taken seriously, but at the same time I love that idea… there, no more love triangle… lets share!

Regardless, this is my first Dr. Who fanfic... lets see how badly it goes. XD


End file.
